Nein
|img= |#default=file:Nein head.png |100=file:Nein gensokyo.png |101=file:Neinglow.png }} |owner=ProDuct0339 |race=Millitary Androids |age=10 |gender=Male |pos=Double Pirate Sword |psn= |hp= |#default=2 |100=1 |101=1 }} |mp= |#default=7 |100=20 |101=20 }} |ap= |#default=1 |100=0 |101=0 }} |dp= |#default=0 |100=0 |101=0 }} |acc= |#default=1 |100=0 |101=0 }} |spd= |#default=7 |100=10 |101=10 }} |int= |#default=1 |100=0 |101=0 }} |height=124.7 |weight=22.7 |trp= |#default=4 |100=10 |101=10 }} |err=0 }} Nein is a cute child robot with a squishy body. he's wearing white and blue striped shirt, with a marine hat. ironically, he was a part of the fake pirate group at one point. and is still considered as an honorary captain. His speaking skill is incomplete, yet his thoughts are quite mature for his set "age" of 9. __TOC__ General information Character Design Nein has about a hundred of 'pirate hats'. He loves them. He wears a blue and white striped shirt, Either long or short sleeves depends on the season. He wears anything, in general, he wears sneakers. but sometimes he wears flip-flops, boots, timbs, even The almighty Crocs. Gensokyo Forms His body shrinks, and his look changes to common Touhou characters. Also, the color of blue in his shirt's stripe lightens a lot... He grows hair, as well. Strengths He is a soft, little boy. He usually is loved by many people because of it. also, He usually is very protective when it comes to his friends. Mostly because of Ker, his caretaker. He likes to participate in many events and adventures. He causes much trouble, but because of that, he can often be seen as "goofy" or "childish". even "cute". in short, dawww. Flaws Because of his childish nature, he might cause some troubles in serious situations. Also, Because of his pure nature, He is easily hurt in depressing contexts, He lacks understanding skills and speech skills. so he's bad at logically convincing others. emotionally, maybe. General Traits He is bad at cooking. but He gets hungry fast. He is also bad at art. He could draw some straight lines, but he can't so much else. Well, his academic skills aren't the best, but he shows a great interest in all areas. Events Centered on this character Possessions *Pirate sword *:His trusty double sword. it's bent a little, and it's almost as long as his height. *Mini Hat *:A Marine hat without a mark. He loves it. Occupation *He is a former crew of the Last Pirates. *He is one of the 5 Heroes. Attacks Relationships *339 *:Nein thinks 339 as somewhat 'sleepy uncle' like person. He thinks 339 is always sleeping, he wants to play with him, but he always is too busy to do so. *Brian *:Nein thinks Brian is cool. in fact, he likes to be around Brian. and he usually mimics his move. but because of his physical limitation, it mostly turns out goofy when mimicked. *Drime *:Nein thinks Drime is a good person. mostly because he always plays with him. But sometimes he thinks he is weird. Especially when Drime just... stands there and thinks. He nevver responds during that time, he thinks. *Ker *:He likes ker very much. She is like a motherly figure to him. Usually he likes her, but when he's on an adventure, He doesn't like her overreaction. He thinks he can do things himself. overprotection are a thing. General Trivia *Nein likes water, and water-related things. Gallery Gensokyo form of nein t-posing. Blahh.png blahh Finding_takumi.png When you leave a robo for weeks Neinpfp.png did not ripped off of snoek's pfp Peaceful day.png Nein with friends. octagram.png Nein's octagram. swordboolet.png His special bullet. Nein Touhou Glow.png Gensokyo form Nein with glow. AOMURA-NEIN-TEAM-ATTACK.gif A team attack preperation with Aomura. S6A Ⅰ - Ocean Sign - Stellar Tidals.png Ocean Sign - "Stellar Tidals" S6A Ⅱ - Ocean Sign - Solvent Explosion.png Ocean Sign - "Solvent Explosion" S6A Ⅴ - Reef Sign - Treasure Awaits.png Reef Sign - "Treasure Awaits" S6A Ⅵ - Ocean Sign - Jamboree.png Ocean Sign - "scuttlebug Jamboree" S6A Ⅲ - Ocean Sign - Consent Seashore.png Ocean Sign - "Consent Seashore" S6A Ⅳ - Reef Sign - Rainstorm.png Reef Sign - "Rainstorm" S7A Ⅳ - Reef Sign - Scurvy Night.png Reef Sign - "Scurvy Night" S8FQA 0001 - Dreams - Once Upon a time.png Dreams - "Once Upon a time" S8FQA 0002 - Ocean Sign - Gentle Waves.png Ocean Sign - "Gentle Waves" S8FQA 0005 - Perception Sign - Morning Sunlight.png Perception Sign - "Morning Sunlight" aka same one from before S8FQA 0003 - Dreams - Smooth Horizon.png Dreams - Smooth "Horizon" S8FQA 0004 - Reef Sign - Determinated Rowing.png Reef Sign - "Determinated Rowing" S5OQA Ⅰ - Gate Sign - Open Harbor.png Gate Sign - "Open Harbor" S6OQA Ⅱ - Ocean Sign - Easy Oar.PNG Ocean Sign - "Easy Oar" S6OQA Ⅲ - Reef Sign - Angels.png Reef Sign - "Angels" }} See also Category:Prod characters